Mutant
by crush705
Summary: When something strange starts happening at Forks, Bella Marie is sent to investigate. Jasper and Carlisle told Professor this and now they have to help Bella solve it. Through scandals, mysteries and love, can they save Forks?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So I actually cracked down and typed a story! And here it is! This isn't just the prologue, it has has more chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mutants<strong>

**Prologue**

Name: Bella Marie

Origin: Mutant

X-Men type: Beginner

Powers: Invisibility, Teleportation, Physical and Mental Shields.

Extras: Can change hair color. Eyes change color depending on mood.

Mission: Find out what Forks is hiding.

Suspects: Principal at Forks school (Mr. Trout), Secretary (Mrs. Cope), Mr. Banner (Science teacher)

Message: Bella Marie has shown amazing skills. I fear though, that she is advancing. Not only will she have those powers, but she will gain more.

_Dear Bella Marie,_

_I hope you accomplish your mission. In Forks, you will meet a man named Charlie Swan. He is an retired X-Men and will pose as your father. Also, you will find that Mr. Carlisle Cullen and Jasper Hale will help you with your mission. These specific people are vampires. They only feed on animals though. Jasper will help you at school and Carlisle will meet up with you frequently. We have trust in you, Bella, to find out what is going on in Forks, Washington._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Xavier_

_Storm_

_Beast_

_P.S. Good luck_

* * *

><p><strong>Mutant<strong>

**Chapter 1: How it Started**

"_Mr. Trout is an odd man indeed. Tell me, how do he gaze at the students_?" The voice from the other line said.

"Jasper?" Carlisle Cullen asked.

Jasper Hale thought for a moment. Using his very good memory, he said, "Like he's waiting for something. Every Friday he makes an announcement in the auditorium and he looks at each person, searching for someone. When someone isn't paying attention, he calls out their name and studies them again. There is also Mrs. Cope. Whenever someone passes, I can hear her mutter, '_Not one.' _or _'No powers. I can't sense them.' _Then there is Mr. Banner. I swear that I saw him release some green powder into the room, then say , '_None. Oh well, there is always next class.'_"

"_That's not good. Thank you for contacting me. Do not tell anyone about this. I shall send one of my beginner X-Men, she has amazing powers and can help herself._

_When she comes, Jasper will have to tell her what has been going on." _The voice on the other line said. Carlisle said his best wishes and hung up.

"Jasper, do the others know?" Carlisle asked.

"No. They are absolutely oblivious. Its very funny how they don't even notice. Alice looking into her visions. Edward wallowing in his loneliness. Rosalie being conceited as she always is. Emmett being Emmett." Jasper said.

"Well, let's keep this between us. You never know who has prying eyes." Carlisle said.

* * *

><p><strong>Mutant<strong>

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Forks**

I turned on my rusty red truck an drove to school. I had teleported to it, so I knew my way. In 15 minutes, I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School. I saw a silver Volvo, a Black Hummer and a yellow Porsche. I climbed out my car and may my way, to what seemed the front office.

"Excuse me?" A voice questioned. I turned around and came face to face with golden eyes.

"Yes?" I asked. I knew at once that this was Jasper Hale and I threw up my mental and physical shield.

"Does it cover?" Jasper asked.

I nodded. He was asking if my physical shield covered my mutant scent, "Thanks."

I walked away then, towards the front office. Sitting at a desk, was a young women with wild red hair.

"Excuse me?" I asked. She looked up from her magazine, "My name is Isabella Swan. I need my schedule. My dad called a few nights ago to make sure I was registered."

"Oh, hello. My name is Mrs. Cope. Pleasure to meet you really. Chief Swan is an excellent police officer. Here." Mrs. Cope handed me some papers, then she gave me a pink slip , "Make sure to get that signed by all of your teachers."

I nodded and smiled a thanks. On my way out I purposely took down my physical shield so she could get a whiff of my scent, then I put it up.

**JASPER**

"Let's go." Alice said. I slid out the car and stood next to her, holding her hand. We were at Forks High School. Seceretly I was waiting for a new car to be at the parking lot.

"Jasper? Are you okay? You seem anxious." Alice asked.

"I'm fine. I heard that we were getting a new student today and I was wondering if I could find her, to make her feel welcome, instead of any negative feelings." I lied.

Alice nodded and skipped to Rose.

"What aren't you telling me?" Edward asked next to me. Lately I had been blocking him from my mind, just in case I made the slip about what was going on.

"Nothing. I just want to keep my thoughts private for once." I said. Pulling into the parking lot, was an unfamiliar red truck. A pale-skinned girl came out. She had long brown wavy hair and brown eyes. The new girl.

I slipped away from my family and walked to the girl, "Excuse me?"

She turned towards me, and even though I didn't see it, I could tell that she knew who I was, "Yes?"

"Does it cover?" I asked. I was really asking her if her physical shield covered her mutant scent.

She nodded and said thanks. I walked back to my family. They were looking at me weirdly.

"What was that?" Emmett boomed.

"Nothing. Just asking a question." I replied.

"Yeah, we know. We heard, but what was it?" Rosalie barked.

"You'll find out soon enough. But all I can tell you for now, is that you'll be seeing more of her." I stated.

The girl came back out of the office, holding some papers. She looked up at me and nodded. So she did it. She gave Mrs. Cope a whiff of her scent. My lip

twitched into what was made to be a smile.

* * *

><p><strong> I hope you liked it! I was supposed to be doing my homework, but I decided that homework was to boring and that writing was better.<strong>

**Please review and check out my poll!**

**~Shannon**

**P.S. If you didn't know what the prologue was, it was Bella's profile. The Institute has a copy, and so does Carlisle. **

**P.P.S. The Cullens will find out about Bella soon and yes, Edward still crave Bella's blood.**


	2. Authors Note: The End

**Hello, people. Well I guess its been months since I last updated, huh? Well, I just wanted to say that I am officially ending this story. Nobody reviewed at **

**at all, so all I can assume is that it was a complete and utter fail. I kinda wasted a day in my life, huh? Anyway, I know how some people hate how**

**authors ask for reviews if they want another chapter. This is an entirely different case. So if you want me to continue this story, then you cam PM me.**

**I'm sorry for those who liked the story, but I never got any reviews so I can only assume the worst. So PM if you want me to continue the story.**

**~Shannon**


End file.
